Fritz's Harlem Experience
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: This is a fanfic that extends the scene from Fritz the Cat with Fritz and Big Bertha are at the junkyard. We learn more about Bertha, and about her and Fritz's short-lived relationship. Rated Ficiton M for sexual activity and nudity.


Fritz was bugging out with Duke in Harlem late a night as he was being chased by the fuzz. After he and Duke stole the car, they walked over to the party, where the drug dealer crow, Big Birtha was sitting on the couch thinking about the good old days, and how things have changed.

As she saw Fritz and Duke at the party, where everyone was smoking weed, she pulled joints out of her vagina and rushed over to Fritz getting him high off his ass. Fritz was getting so high as visions of boobs were in his head. ' What's this black women doing to me? Baby, I've never felt so high in my life." Fritz thought to himself as he was blowing all the joints.

When Bertha thew him on the ground, letting him go, after getting high from all that weed, Fritz was jumping, dancing throughout the party. Bertha smiled and said. "Haha, I got that cat loaded on pot!"

Duke then took a smoke out of his cigar and said. "Haha, boy that cat is a major trip, so why did you wanna get him so damn high, Bertha?"

Bertha crossed her arms and said. "Duke hon, I haven't had fun in Harlem in years if you know what I mean. Oh, baby, do I love them white cats."

"Haha, I hear ya, I actually remember when you did the same to me. Before you started likeing whites a little more then blacks." Duke then pointed over to Fritz and said. "Will you look at that cat! He's got coolness."

Fritz was dancing with two young female crows at the party, and he was taking their shirts off. "That old black magic got me!" He then was holding the 2 crows close to him and licking their breasts. "Oh, you girls remind me of Winston my old girlfriend. I'm a black cat now baby!"

Birtha then got jealous as Fritz was dancing with the young more attractive crows. She then ran over to them and shouted. "That's my damn white cat sugers."

"Big Birtha's coming at us! Run!" The one young female crow said, as they then ran out of there.

"Hey, where are you going my little angles?" Fritz said as he was jumping, stumbling around high from all that pot.

Big Bertha picked him up by his shirt and said. "All you need is me Fritz darling" She then held him close to her large breasts which got Fritz massively horny and his tongue was hanging out.

He then jumped out of her arms and ripped her shirt off. "Oh, Fritz! You little animal! Haha," Fritz then jumped on her, sucking on her breasts, as she laughed and threw him off. "Haha, come on now Fritz!" Birtha then ran out of the building, topless as Fritz began to chase after her.

"Hahaha, that cat's one damn horny son of a gun!" Duke said as he continued smoking his cigar.

Fritz then was chasing Birtha throughout the junkyard, as she loved every second of it, and kept teasing him. They then finally ran into a bus in the junkyard ,which Fritz was now ripping Birtha's skirt off. She then finally teased him by saying. "Fritz, you ain't back enough hon."

Fritz then looked down and began to walk away. Birtha then grabbed him by his tale and said. "Aww Fritz, haha,"

Fritz then pulled his penis out and was getting closer to Birtha. Birtha pushed him back and said. "Oh, not just yet Fritz, sugar."

Fritz then just stopped and was looking at her stoned out of his mind. She then began pacing around the broken down bus and telling about her life. "I tell you Fritz, it just ain't like the old days."

Fritz was just smiling at her with his tongue hanging out, and he nodded, as if he was listening. Birtha then continued. "Yep, I tell ya hon, I was a hot young thing. All the crows, and all black cats couldn't get enough of me, I was the sexiest thing in Harlem."

Fritz then sat down and was looking at her legs smiling. She then started crying. "But then... all because I became a goddamn pot-head and gained a few pounds, men lost attraction to me. But when white cats would come to Harlem, those were my golden years." She then picked up Fritz and held him in between her breasts as he was loving every second of it.

"Because I would get them cats going on pot, and I got them to be all Bertha's baby!" Birtha continued. Fritz then getting ready to lick her breasts, but just then she dropped him and said. "It's just ridiculous, don't you think Fritz? All the race nonsense, it really gets me pissed that people have problems with me going with a white cat, because I'm black."

Fritz's eyes then widened and he got off the ground and said. "Don't you see? This race bullshit doesn't have to continue! We must start a revolution!"

"What the hell are you talking about cat?" Birtha asked with her hands on her hips.

Fritz then was jumping around the bus still stoned like never before. "The revolution! That's the meaning of my existence to end this horried crises!"

Bertha then picked Fritz up by the fur of of his chest and said. "Fritz, sugar, enough of you're jabbering! You're gonna screw me right now, and I mean it damn you!"

Fritz then stopped talking, and smiled at her, with his tongue hanging out. Bertha then laid back on the couch, and Fritz then got on her and stuck his penis into her vagina. "Oh, yeah Fritz! Give it to me baby! Screw that thing like never before! Oh, yeah, haha," Bertha shouted happy.

Fritz was grabbing on to her breasts as he continued sticking his dick into her pussy. "Oh, I love that old back magic baby!" He said.

Fritz then had flashbacks of every woman he nailed in his life, and this was a change for him, to do his first with a black women. He smiled proudly. He then finally was starting to get back to himself. "Suddenly it's all clear! I must tell people about the revolution!" Fritz then jumped of Birtha and grabbed his shirt and ran out of the junkyard.

Bertha got out of the bus and scolded out of the junkyard angry. "Damn that no good Fritz! I give him the goddang best night he's ever gonna have in his life and this is how be repays me?"

Birtha then walked back to the party, in a bad mood. When she got back there, she saw everyone lying down stoned from pot, except for Duke who was smoking his cigar instead. Duke walked over to Bertha and said. "So, how did your little party time with Fritz go?"

Bertha sighed as she then began to smoke a cigarette to calm her anger. She then said. "That no good cat left me in the junkyard and left to start some stupid revolution! I tell you duke that cat has angered me in ways a black cat wouldn't even know, and trust me, I've been with allot of black cats, they ain't too friendly sugar."

Duke then gasped, as after what happened at the bar that night, he knew Fritz can cause a massive load of trouble. He then facepalmed and said. "Oh, that damn-stuped cat. I better go help his dumb ass out of this."

Duke then ran out of the building to look for Fritz, as Bertha then sat on the couch angry at Fritz. She then began to think to herself. What if Fritz was that stupid to cause allot of trouble in Harlem?

She then decide it would be the right thing for her to do, to help Duke with the problem. She then got off the couch and said. "I guess I better look for that dumb cat." She then walked out of the building.

She walked around Harlem for a while, then, the next thing she knew, she heard gunfire and people yelling. "Oh, my god! What did that damn Fritz do? I am gonna kick his ass if anyone I know has gotten hurt."

She then came across the car where Fritz started the riot. She was being real carefull to avoid being shot. She then saw Duke was shot and killed. "Oh, my god! Duke! This all that damn Fritz's fault. Wait, what the Hell am I talking about? This is all my fault, cause I just had to get him high!"

She then ran out of the street, as the fuzz and crows were shooting each other everywhere. As she was running behind a building she then saw Fritz, who was hiding. She then walked to him and said. "Well, I hope you're happy Fritz, you're getting innocent people killed and all of Harlem destroyed all because you can't hold your pot."

Fritz got up in Bertha's face and said. "Now you just wait one minute! You're the one that got me blowing 20 freaking joints, more or less, and now you're gonna put this on me?"

Bertha nodded and said. "You're damn right I am! The way you just left me in that junkyard was a load of bull mother."

Fritz then scratched his chin thinking, and he then held her hand and said. "Listen, Bertha baby. I listened to what you told me at the junkyard, and I completely know what you're going through."

Birtha then smiled and said. "Aww Fritz!" She then held him to her breasts again.

Fritz was trying to break free and said. "Okay, toots, we're kinda in the middle of a riot here, so if you don't mind." He then jumped out of her arms and ran off.

Bertha then shook her fist at Fritz and shouted. "You can go to Hell for all I care cat!"

Fritz then was hiding behind a building and said to himself. "God, I don't know what I'm more scared of. The fuzz looking the whole city for me, or her ass."

A cop pig was then coming up at Fritz. "I got you now cat!"

Fritz was shaking in fear. "Mother of God, I better get my ass the fuck out of here!" He then continued to run, as more cops were chasing him.

He then stumbled upon a garbage can. "Looks cozy!" He said as he then jumped in.

Meanwhile, one of the cop pigs ran into Birtha. "Excuse me miss, but do you know that cat?"

Bertha sighed and said. "Yes I do officer. I'm gonna come right out and say it. This was my fault too. I gave him some joints to loosen him up, but I didn't expect it to get this out of hand."

The cop pig then pulled his handcuffs out and said. "Well, that's all we need to know then."

The cop pig then took Birtha over to a cop car as she then yelled. "Damn it Fritz! This isn't over! I will find you!"

Fritz peeked out of the garbage can as he heard her and said. "Man, that's one flaky chick. She loves me one minute and next she wants to kick my ass" Fritz then sighed and continued hiding in the garbage can.

The End

**Authur's note: I hope you guys liked this one shot Fritz fanfic. Take care!**


End file.
